An injured mammalian spinal cord will not spontaneously repair itself. The goal of this project is the development of a system for axonal growth and restoration of spinal cord function, in which polymer and anti-Li magnetic nanoparticles are attached to the growth cones of traumatized axons, which are then induced to grow distally along the magnetic flux lines from an external magnetic field. This would represent a unique and patented method that would involve (1) a new surgical technique, (2) an injectable device, and (3) a device to create a precise magnetic field. It has been shown that tension applied to CNS neurons does indeed stimulate directional growth. In previous studies, ODI has shown that BSA-coated particles are phagocytosed by CNS neurons and that the cells can be directed to grow magnetically. This Phase I study will seek to demonstrate the optimal particle characteristics to maximize uptake, using an organotypic technique and in vivo administration to an acutely traumatized rat spinal cord. A further experiment will seek to determine the volume of particles that must be incorporated to enable the axon/particle complex to be directed through a viscous column with a magnetic field gradient of 7000 Gauss.